kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation T.I.M.E.T.R.A.V.E.L.
Time Travel Is Maliciously Extremely Traitorous and Really Absolutely Vandalize Present and Elementally Looting it. Mini Synopsis' The KND steal Dr. Bob`s Time Travel Machine and manage to see how the KND were first created. Sole problem: Numbuh 4 stopped the spank seen in A.R.C.H.I.V.E.S. and so changed our present! Real Synopsis Coming from Bob`s Lab The KND stopped an attack from Professor Bob`s giant robot. Bob wanted to change the past by stopping the famous spank that was explained during the events of Operation A.R.C.H.I.V.E.S. The KND beat him easily, and put the time machine on their Treehouse. Numbuh 3 really wants to go see the past and how the organization was created. Numbuh 4 wants too. But Numbuh 1 and 5 don`t want, it could change the present. Numbuh 2 has to decide, and wants to go in the past too. So, the team goes back many years ago. Mega Problem On Mega Treehouse The KND travelled time until they get to the Mega Treehouse. Once in the correct time period, they try to find the scene. They finally find the famous "spank that changed everything". And they see it! Numbuh 4 cannot stand there, doing nothing, so he kicks Mr. Wigglestein`s butts, stopping him from spanking. Numbuh 1 says Numbuh 4 he should have never done that, and as they come back to the Treehouse, they fell on a giant branch. The Treehouse no more exists! So are the KND... Part 2 When the KND doesn`t exist The team tries to find another time machine, and they find Dr. XXXL. Oddly, he has no mutant parts, as seen habitually. Prof XXXL shows then his now allies` new creation: a time machine! The kids ask to use it, just for a small back on time. They will try to repair Numbuh 4`s fault. Back to the Past The KND retrace easily the spank place. Their past selves (I mean, themselves during the first time travel) arrive some minutes later. An incredibly violent battle will begin. the "First on Past" KND get on a machine named B.E.A.T.E.M.U.P., the 2X4 Technology`s ancestor. Mr. Wigglestein is so surprised that he stops spanking and watches the battle. All operatives are on a destructive war! Mr, Wigglestein shouts them to stop. He then says that he will spank that child, no matter what`ll happen. The two teams suddenly stop. And the team that lasted for the second part of the episode disappear. The other ones come back to present, just like it was before. They arrive on the Treehouse, which means the present came back to normal. They will never understand why they met, in the past, a KND team looking exactly like them!!! Trivia The episode is merely based on Back to the Future, especially the scene where the two identical teams meet up. Team Episode Villains: Professor Bob, Mr. Wigglestein Locations: Professor Bob`s Laboratory, Mega Treehouse, Treehouse, XXXL`s Lab 2X4 Techology: B.E.A.T.E.M.U.P. (Beating Evil Arrangements Terribly Ever May Use Pullings) Enemy`s Technology: Giant Robot, Time Machine Notice that this episode occurs before the first generation of KND, and on Z.E.R.O. it talks about how the seventh generation was created. Quotes Numbuh 3: I WANT TO GO SEE THE PAST! I WANT TO GO SEE THE PAST! Numbuh 5: No, we can change the present. I`ve already seen on TV... Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3 is right, it would be cool! Numbuh 1: I won`t. Too risky. Numbuh 2 will have to decide. Numbuh 2: Each choice has bad sides... What do I do? Numbuh 5: You dumbest guy from the Future! You ruined our organization! Prof. XXXL: Gee, I think Bob has a time machine. I think it`s not... Numbuh 1: WILL YOU STOP THINKING AND GIVING IT TO US? (The 2 Sector V teams fight against each other. Mr. Wigglestein watches the battle, puzzled.) Mr. Wigglestein: STOP! (All KND stop suddenly) Mr. Wigglestein: I WILL SPANK THAT CHILD AND NO ONE, NEITHER TWO IDENTICAL PEOPLE, WILL STOP ME FROM SPANKING THAT KID!